Getting Along
by Forever.'.And.'.Always123
Summary: Sequel to Jade West: Complicated. please read that one first. Jade, Beck and their unborn child are moving in with eachother and are completely content. that is until there is more drama, hurt, love, fluff and much more. BADE.
1. Moving in

**Getting Along**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello. I have finally started a sequel to Jade West: Complicated, because many people have requested that. Also, I thought the ending was really bad, coz the baby wasn't even born yet. So here we go. More Bade, fluff, drama, hurt, love and all the rest. Enjoy!**

**JADE'S POV **

As I step out of the elevator, onto the 3th floor of the Dakota building, I take in the sights. There is a narrow hallway with several doors on the side, leading down to a large window. I headed down the hall and peered out of the window to take in the view. There were more buildings around and a park in the middle of them all. The park wasn't that big, but enough to fit in a pond and many trees. This was my place.

Beck's parents still don't approve of me staying with him, so we decided to get a flat. The RV is too small for the baby as well.

I am still looking out of the window when I feel two strong arms wrap tightly around me.

"Enjoying the view?" Beck says as he kisses the back of my head.

We walk, hand in hand, to the front door to our flat. Apartment 3b. I reach out with my free hand to open the door and the first thing I see is lilac walls with a light wooden floor. The place looks so empty, but very clean and new. We both step inside and too my left is the kitchen area. There are white cabinets with black granite worktops and an island in the middle. In front of me is a fairly large open space leading up to huge windows stretching right across the whole wall. To my right is two white doors.

I open the first door and inside the room is nothing but cream walls with dark wooden floor. I notice a door on the top left corner and I let go of Beck's hand to go and explore.

Through the door leads to the bathroom, this is one of the only properly furnished rooms. There is a porcelain toilet next to a sink and a shower/bath. Black tiles run across the floor and half way up the wall. The rest of the wall is the same cream colour as the bedroom.

When I step out of the bathroom Beck is already gone, probably to explore the last room. I exit the room and enter the next one. As I presumed Beck was looking around the slightly smaller bedroom.

He turned to me and smiled when he saw me standing there.

"Do you think baby likes her room?" Beck asked, taking another look around the empty space.

I didn't feel any reply. "Maybe when it's all done up nicely." I sighed.

Beck and I stepped out of the room and looked around again.

"Tell me how we could afford this place?" I question. We are two teenagers in high school, without jobs, so I don't know how we could afford this. My parents definitely aren't helping.

"Well I have been saving since I was 7 years old for a special occasion, and I guess this counts. Also, my parents helped out a little."

7 years old! He has been saving for a long time. I better make it up to him. I would be no-where in life without him! He really has made my life worth living. I love him so much. The best part is, he loves me too!


	2. Uneasy Feeling

**Getting Along **

**Chapter 2**

**Hi. Yes I know I haven't update in FOREVER! But it is half term now, so you can expect a few more updates. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I needed to end it in the right place. Guess what… TORI'S BACK! **

**TORI'S POV**

They've gone. But I know where.

It may sound like I've been stalking them, but I am only trying to make Beck see sense. He obviously doesn't belong with that mean bitch, but I know that when we look into each other's eyes he will realise his love for me. It's just Jade who keeps getting in the way, but I think I can handle that. I have a plan…

**JADE'S POV**

The moving was all good so far. Beck and I have furnished our room and some of the kitchen, but there are still boxes everywhere. We have ordered all the rest of the furniture, so that should be here soon. The baby is the only thing getting in my way, meaning I can't help out. But I guess that should be a bonus for me, coz I don't have to do anything!

Right now I am lying in bed with Beck and my unborn child. Usually I feel calm with him, but this night is colder than the rest. It may just be that we are in a new apartment, but I have a feeling there is something more, as if there is another presence with us. It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

Beck was fast asleep, a smile on his face and an arm wrapped protectively around me. I still felt uneasy and alert, so I decided to get up and drink some 'sleep easy' tea I recently brought. Big mistake.

**BECK'S POV**

A scream wakes me up. A scream that I recognise all too well. Jade's scream. I look down at where she fell asleep, realising that she is not there. My first instinct is to run and find her, so that's what I do.

"Jade!" I call out. My voice sounds close to tears. I don't know why, because it could just be nothing, but I have an uneasy feeling that it is much more than that.

I run into the main room only to see it empty, and the front door wide open, and Jade gone.

Who could have taken her? Why would they take her? Are they going to hurt her? What is happening to my baby? I am desperately in need of answers to these questions.

Before I know it, my feet are already carrying me out of the door and towards the lift. The doors of the elevator close just in time for me to see Jade's terrified face, a knife to her neck, but I do not see the most important thing: who had taken her.

I don't have time to wait, so I bolt for the stairs. Rushing down, two or three at a time, doing everything I can to save her. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I sprint out of the double doors. The last thing I see is a black car with tinted windows speed away into the night.


	3. Trapped

**Getting Along**

**Chapter 3:**

**2 updates in one day! You lucky people. but I guess I owe it to you guys coz I was gone so long. Kind of short chapter but oh well. Not much to say, but here's the story!**

**JADE'S POV **

When I wake up, all I see is darkness. Pitch black darkness. Usually, this would comfort me, but at this moment, it frightens me. The last thing I remember is a large wooden stick colliding painfully with my head, everything from there went black. I am so terrified, I can almost hear my unsteady heartbeat.

MY BABY!

She better be ok, she has to! I have been though a lot with her, and she must live! My hand flies to my stomach and rub comforting circles. Whispering the only words I can say.

"You'll be alright, baby," maybe I am trying to reassure myself more than my child.

"I wouldn't be so sure," a deep menacing voice says with an evil chuckle. I freeze, unable to move, as I cannot see anything; only hear what I dread the most.

I hear footsteps, but it is so hard to tell where they are coming from, as they echo all around the large room. It feels as if I am stuck in a horror movie with no escape. I normally love watching them, but being inside one is a complete different story. On a TV, you can switch it off with the click of a button. In real life, you must live it out, not knowing how near the end could be.

The footsteps are getting closer and the echoing is louder I can run away, because if I do, I could run straight into whoever is speaking, and who knows what they could do. I am trapped, trapped in a cage.

I am not the same Jade, I feel much more venerable with a child, and being all alone. I have been pretty much alone all my life until Beck came, but he might still be asleep now, so peaceful in our apartment.

While I was daydreaming, I did not notice how near the footsteps had gotten. The next thing I knew, a blinding bright light was being shone in my face, but I still could not see the person holding it. I held my hand up to block the light from my eyes.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you."


	4. Unhelpful Help

**Getting Along**

**Chapter 4: Unhelpful Help**

**Here is chapter 4! Not much to say, so yeah, here it is. I might do shorter chapters, so I can update faster. What do you think? Should I do longer chapters, but less updates; or shorter chapters, but more updates?**

**BECK'S POV**

I can't stop pacing back and forth. I need to get my mind straight and focus. The only thing that allows me to do this is thinking of what could happen to Jade if I don't. And that could be such terrible things!

The first thought that comes to mind when I calm down is to phone our friends.

Now, sitting in the living room of our apartment is André, Tori, Robbie and Cat. I didn't really want Tori to be here, but I need all the help I can get; and plus, I don't think she is out to get Jade anymore.

Cat is crying and Robbie is trying to comfort her. It seems like that awkward puppet guy comes in handy for something. André is tapping his foot nervously, with his head down and his hands in his brown dreads. Tori is sitting uncomfortably and looking down. And I am standing up and pacing.

"So guys, any ideas where she could be?" I say frantically. So far, they haven't had any ideas and have been no help. I know they're in shock, but they could at least give suggestions!

"André?" I gesture his way to snap him out of his daze of shock.

"I dunno man, I gotta... I gotta… JADE!" He stutters then shouts her name in distress.

"Robbie?" Maybe he could think of something geeky to hack into and track the kidnapper.

"There is a tracking device on the limited edition of 'tap it'!" Robbie says, suddenly jumping to life. So he couldn't have mentioned that before?!

We all crowd round Robbie and his pear pad with excitement; apart from Tori, who looked for some reason frightened, but then slapped on her regular smile and typed something quickly on her phone. Strange…

Robbie turned on his pear pad and began typing in the password, so slowly. But no-one could take the anticipation, especially Cat, so she shoved him over with a loud "MOVE!" and typed in his password at triple speed. How she knew his password I will never know...

Cat accessed his pear pad and clicked on the 'tap it' app. It wouldn't turn on.

"Tap the tap it, lil red!" André shouted at he started to freak out.

"I am tapping it!" Cat was close to tears as she found out the app wasn't working. "It's not gonna work!" she squealed as she threw the pear pad against the wall, shattering it to pieces and Robbie let out a pained squeak, as his prized possession was destroyed.

"Well that plan failed." I sighed, "Cat?" I suggested as a last resort.

Cat looks at me and then puts her head down in deep thought. We all stare at her expectantly. Suddenly, she springs to life and jumps up out of her seat. We all look at her with hope, as if she is not gonna say something stupid. Wrong.

"We could find magical giraffes to fly and save Jadey!" We all sigh in disappointment, realising there is practically no hope in finding jade any time soon.


End file.
